Cuttroat (SYOC CLOSED!)
by Awkward Alligator
Summary: "Kobayashi Kyou had been attending Ouran Academy for only a few months. During those months she was introduced to the host club and they infuriated her. She believed that it was unfair that only the girls were getting the special treatment and not the whole student body. Being the competitive person she was, she told them that she will build a new..." (Full summary inside! SYOC!)
1. SYOC Application Form

Hello Awkgators. Wow, that is a terrible name to call you guys. What was I thinking?

Anyways, I decided to do a OHSHC SYOC! I'm getting a little bored with the fanfiction I am working on at the moment and I may discontinue it if I don't get grasp of it.

**Anyways here is a quick synopsis of what's going down in this fanfiction:**

"Kobayashi Kyou had been attending Ouran Academy for only a few months. During those months she was introduced to the host club and they infuriated her. She believed that it was unfair that only the girls were getting the special treatment and not the whole student body. Being the competitive person she was, she told them that she will build a new club, a "better" club, a club where it is not only open for a certain group of students. Did her idea work or did Kyou just end up making a fool of herself?"

Nothing much, that was just a quick scope of what the story is settled around.

**Anyways here are the rules:**

OCs must be sent through PM (private messaging) only! I will not accept any OCs through reviews! Sorry!

You can submit male OCs!

You can only submit _**one**_ OC!

No Mary Sues/Gary Stus! If you are unsure if your character is one, I advise to take a test. The internet has a whole bunch of them.

This is not a first come, first serve. I like my OCs well thought out and unique.

Have fun and be creative when filling out the application form!

**Here is the application form!:**

**Name (Last, First, Middle if they have one):**

**Nicknames(s):**

**Sex (were they born as a boy or a girl?):**

**Gender (what do they view themselves as?):**

**Sexuality: **

**Age:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Class (1A, 1B, 2C, 3D, etc):**

**Nationality(ies)**

**Ethnicity(ies): **

**Social Status (Poor, Middle Class, Wealthy): **

**How did they get into Ouran? (Remember Ouran is exclusive! Only certain people can attend there!):**

**Family (who do they live with, be descriptive of them, also your OC can be related to canon characters!):**

**Appearance (Please be descriptive! Hair, eye color and shape, skin tone, height, body, etc!)**

**Any Distinguishing Marks (birth marks, tattoos, piercings, etc.): **

**Clothing (Please put what your OC wears for the fall, spring, winter, etc.)**

**Personality (Please be descriptive! Do not just put down a list of characteristics!):**

**Likes:  
>Dislikes:<strong>

**Hobbies:**

**Are they in any other after school activities?: **

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Romantic Interest (Who are you hoping to see your OC with? This does not guarantee your OC will be paired with them: **

**Quotes (If they have any):**

**Any other information that is needed to be known?: **

So there you have it! The application form will also be located on my profile for copy and paste reasons.

If you have any questions please be free to PM me or review!

Love you!


	2. Kyou's Form

So, I filled out Kyou's form to kind of show you guys what I am looking for. Her history, friends, enemies, romantic interest, and quotes are not filled out because I want to keep those classified and slowly reveal them throughout the story. Thank you,

**Name (Last, First, Middle if they have one):** Kobayashi Kyou

**Nicknames(s):** Koba, Ky

**Sex (were they born as a boy or a girl?):** Female

**Gender (what do they view themselves as?):** Female

**Sexuality:** Pansexual

**Age:** 15

**Date of Birth:** December 28th

**Class (1A, 1B, 2C, 3D, etc):** 1A

**Nationality(ies):** Japanese

**Ethnicity(ies):** Asian

**Social Status (Poor, Middle Class, Wealthy):** Wealthy

**How did they get into Ouran? (Remember Ouran is exclusive! Only certain people can attend there!):** Kyou's family owns a well know sushi company. They also own a bunch of five star restaurants all over Japan.

**Family (who do they live with, be descriptive of them, also your OC can be related to canon characters!):**

Kyou lives with her father, mother, and paternal grandfather.

Her father is named Hibiki and he is forty six. He has black hair that is cut short and grey eyes. His skin tone is creamy and he has a few wrinkles (forehead, crows feet). His height is 5'11" and he has a slight build of muscles. He is very caring for his family despite being gone on business trips most of time.

Her mother is named Keiko and she is forty two. She has brown hair that is cut short and frames her face and brown eyes. She has an olive color skin tone with slight aging detail (crows feet). Her height is 5'5". She can be very strict at times but she has a good sense of humor at the right times.

Her grandfather is named Tarou and he is seventy two. He has grey hair and he is nearly bald and grey eyes. His skin tone is creamy with defined wrinkes. His height is 5'7" but he uses a wheel chair to get around. He loves the outdoors and nature. He is also very close to Kyou. He owns a white ferret named Mio.

**Appearance (Please be descriptive! Hair, eye color and shape, skin tone, height, body, etc!):** Kyou has an average height for her age (5'3) and she has a slightly muscle built body due to sports. She has an olive skin tone that she got from her mother. She has round Asian grey colored eyes and she has full dark eyelashes. She has brown hair that she has cut to her collar bones and some of her hair frames her face and her fringe is part to the right. She has averaged size breasts and busts.

**Any Distinguishing Marks (birth mark, tattoo, piercings, etc.):** Just has a few scars on her elbows and knees from childhood rough housing.

**Clothing (Please put what your OC wears for fall, spring, winter, etc.):**

Fall Wear: graphic tee shirts and tanktops, with open hoodies, with a pair of sweatpants or skinny jeans, and a pair of vans.

Spring wear: A simple v-neck, with a pair of dark capris or jeans, and a pair of vans. If it's chilly out, they bring a light jacket.

Summer wear: Usually wears graphic tanktop, jean shorts, and flip flops.

Winter wear: If she's outside, she wears a dark colored sweater, a winter jacket, a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots, a pair of gloves, and a beanie. If inside, she'll wear a sweater or a hoodie, with a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots or her vans, and sometimes her beanie as well.

**Personality (Please be descriptive! Do not just put down a list of characteristics!)**: Kyou is that girl if you try to insult her she honestly wouldn't even care. For example if someone says her hair is frizzy someday, she'll grab a piece of it and go like, "Oh. It is." and go back to whatever she is doing. She likes to joke around a lot and likes to lightly tease people sometimes. She does volleyball and track. Kyou can get very competitive at times. She may not care when someone insults herself but if someone insults a friend or family member of hers, she will probably get revenge.

**Likes:** volleyball, track, joking around, video games, music, and Italian food.

**Dislikes:** when it's too hot or too cold, losing when she was determined that she would win, spicy foods, history, flowers (allergies) and pigeons.

**Hobbies:** Volleyball, Track, listening to music.

**Are they in any other after school activities?:** She is on the volleyball team and track team.

The reason why the rest of the application form isn't filled out is because that is classified information. The rest will be revealed throughout the story.

Thank you and love you!


	3. Note on Submissions

**Hey guys. Just letting you know that I'm cutting the submission to this Saturday. So you still have two more days to submit OCs! Thank you! **


End file.
